The Things They Knew
by Huntress Kalypso
Summary: Hermione overheard Harry and Ron's conversation and heard something that has to do with her. She becomes suspicious and investigates.


**A/N: **_This takes place when Hermione is in her teens.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter  
><em>**  
>Assignment #1 of: <strong>_Magical Objects and Their Uses Classroom  
>-Write about someone listening into another person's conversation-<em>

**Criticism or any other form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The Things They Knew<p>

Hermione always knew that Ron and Harry were up to something, but she didn't know that it was for her. Though she knew of their plans, she didn't know what they were about. She only heard about it when she was walking to the Gryffindor common room; she heard whispers, _two_ whispers; and just by the sound of their voices she automatically knew that it was Ron and Harry. She listened to their conversation but didn't understand a single word from it, she hardly even caught glimpse of their conversation, for she listened far from the door.

The next day she kept quiet and acted normally from her friends, and because of this Harry and Ron didn't suspect her.

The very next day; the same thing happened. Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and saw them whispering again, and instead of two whispers, she heard at least more than _six_ whispers. She was glad for the extra people because then, she can finally hear what they were saying.

"Hermione can't know, it will ruin the whole thing if she knows." Harry said.

"Do you think she's listening right now?" A boy asked. Hermione heart raced when she heard this.

"No" Harry answered back, "I checked on her before this, she was doing her homework with the girls, but let's hurry and finish this before she gets back, Hermione will probably finish early." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Yeah, you're right" Ron said "I remember when me and Hermione were doing homework in the great hall, I hardly got thirty minutes done on my homework until she just popped off her seat and finished. Bloody 'ell, she nearly scared me out of my pants when she just jumped out of her chair." Hermione was almost tempted to laugh.

"That sounds like Hermione" Harry laughed "But now is not the time to be reminiscing about the past Ron; we need to get this ready before September ends."

"Sorry Harry, but how are we going to know if she's going, she's probably going to study in her room." Ron asked solemnly.

"I thought the same thing to Ron, but right now; this whole thing depends on luck. So we'd be lucky if she didn't ask us what we were doing in the first place." A boy spoke.

"You're right John, this whole thing depends on luck, but that doesn't mean that we won't finish it. Before I went to check up on Hermione, I went to go see if Fred and George had the materials; and they did. So all we have to do is set it up, and we're done. It won't even take long!" Harry exclaimed. Then a bunch of boys were smiling and asked Harry what they should bring to; whatever the thing was.

After the meeting ended, Hermione ran across the hallway so that they wouldn't find her eavesdropping. Hermione took a break and concentrated on what they were saying. She most definitely knew that it was for her, but she didn't know what it was about. I guess she had to wait until they finished it.

The next day at dusk, Hermione was coming back from class and saw Ron running up to her, and he looked pretty serious.

"Hermione…we…need some serious…help right now." Ron huffed; he was tired and sweaty; so this must be something serious. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room and pushed the door so hard that it slammed into the wall.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" Hermione gasped and gaped at what she was; there were balloons, cake, and even soft drinks. But the most heartfelt thing she ever saw was that; _every_ Gryffindor student was at her party and all of them brought gifts. Harry and Ron came up to her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and was on the verge of a river of tears.

"Thank you Ron, thank you Harry." Hermione whispered while she hugged both of her friends. "This is the greatest birthday ever!"


End file.
